To provide additional evidence for the clonal nature of chronic lymphocytic leukemia, idiotypic uniformity of all surface immunoglobulin will be assessed using anti-idiotypic antiserum obtained by raising an antigen to the circulating paraprotein found in some of these patients and determining if this antiserum when fluorescein conjugated, will stain all the patients' lymphocytes.